


oh my god they were neighbours

by washingmachineheart



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Pandemics, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, also me: writes covid 19 content, balcony woes, kaizo is a decent brother in this one, lockdown - Freeform, me: i will never write covid 19 content. tacky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washingmachineheart/pseuds/washingmachineheart
Summary: Lockdown, a deadly pandemic. Nothing the eccentric, obnoxious (and cute) neighbour can't try to fix.
Relationships: Kaizo/Ramenman (BoBoiBoy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	oh my god they were neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> this work is a art trade/commission requested by my lovely pal [dude.](https://www.instagram.com/ya_dude_no/) support her art bc she makes lovely content that makes me scream half the time

They’ve never met before. 

Kaizo is certain that they haven’t. Though he will credit the fact that it is partly his fault - when Fang and him moved in neither of them took much initiative to get to know the neighbours. 

Kaizo had asked him though. It was the day they’d arrived down on Gogo Bugi street, and into apartment 34. Fang had placed a box down and calmly said “no, thank you,” and it was there and then both decided they didn’t need anyone else. Their house became a hotel of sorts, not so much a home they both shared. 

Though there had been instances. They’ve never met, in the sense that they’ve never really said anything to each other. They’ve never met, in the sense that Kaizo knows nothing about anyone who lived in the building. 

He remembers a blonde. He was good-looking, Kaizo remembers. Kind of… jock. Varsity jackets, denim jeans. Undercut. He’s seen him enter lifts, walk up the stairs. They’ve exchanged small nods, polite smiles. Maybe even a wave here and there. 

So when Kaizo sees him as he steps out into his balcony, drinking iced coffee from a plastic Starbucks cup - he has to admit he’s a little at a loss for words. 

He’s not a coffee person. He’s holding a cup of tea, and the sun is shining down rather awfully onto him as he steps out onto the balcony. He’s in a pair of sweats and an old-band t-shirt from his high school days. 

Should he really be going out like this? 

“Come here often?” The blonde starts, placing the cup on a white table he’s seated next to. Red tinted glasses shield his eyes from the sun, and Kaizo blinks. 

Kaizo lets out a  _ pfft.  _ “No,” he immediately answers. “It’s my house. I live here.” 

The blonde raises an eyebrow. “Never really seen you around here before.” 

“Really? I could have sworn we’ve seen each other in the building around.” 

“No,” the blonde’s tone gets a little higher, somewhat insistent. “I’ve never seen you  _ here. _ ” Ramen’s head gestures to the side, and Kaizo understands: in the apartment building opposite there are people sitting on their balconies as well, sipping tea and chatting each other up. 

Kaizo knows the quarantine rules have generated a new culture. Because the pandemic warranted mandatory safety guidelines, not being able to go out as per normal was one of them. People were encouraged to stay at home, given the nature of the disease and the need to suppress it before it got out of hand. 

And so he had heard people around the neighbourhood were getting closer - but he hadn’t imagined they were really talking to each other through their balconies, as if they were seated at tables at a restaurant. 

The blonde waves to a balcony right across the street. Kaizo’s vision shifts to a little old couple also seated on a table, with biscuits and cold water for their own refreshment. 

“The scones look good today, Mrs March!” The blonde yelled, and Kaizo saw the old woman wave back. 

“They always are!” She yelled back, and her husband waved one in the air for emphasis. “We’ll send some to you tomorrow!” 

“Thank you! I’ll make sure the messenger bird gets back this time round,” He yelled once more, and Kaizo saw the couple laugh before resuming their conversation, returning into their own little bubble. 

Blondie’s (he’d decided he’d just go with that term) attention was suddenly back on Kaizo again, the red-tinted glasses piercing into Kaizo’s own eyes. 

  
“Right,” Kaizo mumbles, as he placed himself onto his own table. His own mug of tea was getting cold at this point. 

“Don’t worry!” Blondie chirped, holding up his iced coffee like he was initiating a cheer. “There’s a first time for everything.” 

He was already doubting if he was going to come back out here anytime soon, anyway. He’d only come out here because he just needed a change of pace from the three weeks they’d been holed up inside. 

Kaizo finds himself raising his own mug, though he doesn’t know what for. “Right,” he parrots. “Thanks.” 

“We’ll make a toast,” Blondie suggests, which confirms Kaizo’s thought. “To…” He trailed off, and gestured to Kaizo to complete the sentence. 

“Uh. Kaizo.” 

“To Kaizo!” Ramen beamed, and Kaizo shrugged helplessly. “May he join us on the balcony more often and be blessed with great health in these trying times. Amen.” 

That was when he lifted his cup, and Kaizo realised: he was really trying to get him to clink glasses from a distance. 

But Kaizo finds himself lifting his own mug, and it happens. 

And in an instant there is a silence, as if they’ve both only realised the absurdity of their circumstance. Kaizo places the mug onto his mouth, letting the now moderately warm earl grey trail down his throat. He can’t even look at him, really - what’s one to do when you discover your cute neighbour actually  _ wants  _ something to do with you? 

“You don’t have to be shy, you know.” 

Kaizo shot up, and Ramen was extending his hand out for him to shake. The distance of their balconies was really only so near. He could reach out to him if he wanted to. 

But he finds himself… wanting to let this go on a bit longer. The purple-haired man eyed him suspiciously. “I’m not.” 

“So come on closer, won’t you? I don’t bite.” 

Kaizo eyed him up and down, as if the man had become a security measure. “Mmm… I’ll take my chances.”

“Second-guessing me then?” 

“Of course. For all I know you might reel me in, then throw me down the building. Or you have fangs, and  _ will _ eventually bite me to death.”

Blondie chuckled. “Dark.” 

“Besides - deadly pandemic going on. You sanitize those hands lately?” 

“I can assure you I am not sick, Kaizo. My last temperature reading was thirty-six point two degrees.” 

“You could be asymptomatic.” 

He chuckled once more, taking a few final sips of his coffee before setting it down to fold his arms. “Alright, fine. How about this.” 

“How about what?” 

“We wait fourteen days. If I prove to you I’m not sick, we have dinner together out here.” 

“Will you get tested?” 

Blondie shrugged. “I have the money.” 

Kaizo smirked. He was absolutely absurd. “Alright then.” 

“It’s Ramen by the way.” 

_ Huh?  _ “Like, for dinner?” 

Blondie, who now had a name, laughed. “I asked you for your name - it’s only right I give you mine.” 

Ramen. He could not be serious. His name was  _ Ramen,  _ like ramen noodles. Amazing. “Sure… Ramen. I guess I’ll be expecting dinner in two weeks.” 

“That you will,” Ramen affirmed. Kaizo had to admit he was a little afraid of the certainty behind the glasses. 

But what the hell. “Remember to get tested, by the way.” 

A chuckle, and a bringing forth of hair away from his face. “That I will.” 

  
  
  


___________________

  
  
  


In the span of fourteen days, Ramen had tried to get him to eat dinner thrice. 

On the first attempt he had been eating fusilli pasta, covered in cheese and garnished in green. Chomping it down deliriously, making it known just how delicious it was. 

“Mm-mm- _ mm,”  _ Ramen had muttered, as he chowed down the pasta. “My mom sent these over to me today.” 

“Did she now?” Kaizo commented, taking a sip out of american breakfast tea this time. 

“Oh, yes. My parents are both great cooks, but there is something about a mother’s touch to food that makes it so incredibly delectable.” 

Kaizo shrugged. His own had been dead for so long, that any mention of parental love just seemed so foreign.

But it sure as hell didn’t mean he couldn’t prick someone’s skin when he wanted. “Or you’re just a mama’s boy.”

Ramen opened his mouth, then closed it again. “Meh. You’re not entirely wrong.” 

Kaizo smirked, and sipped the rest of his tea. He’d failed to offend the blonde, but perhaps he could save the more painful insults for other opportunities. 

“But I could get you a plate if you’re hungry.”  _ Aha _ . Attempt to make this a dinner date.

Kaizo tutted. “Fourteen days, good sir.” 

Blondie rolled his eyes. “Keeping chaste still, Kaizo?” 

“Oh yes. I’m saving myself, thank you very much.” Ramen had chuckled at this, though Kaizo didn’t think it was that funny of a joke. 

“Besides, with the pasta rolling around in your mouth like that I can’t bear the thought of it in my own.” 

“Mmmm… But fis ish goodsh phasta though.” Ramen said, as he stuffed a large spoonful into his mouth. “Chu shure you dont whant any?” 

Kaizo found himself grinning, sincerely. Rude, rude boy. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” 

Ramen let the food go down his throat, and grinned himself. 

“And I thought I was the mama’s boy.” 

“Table etiquette is not gendered, Ramen. And I won’t be having dinner with you.” 

  
  


_________________

  
  


On the second attempt, Kaizo was the one who had been eating. 

He’d come home from a long day at work. It was evening, and the sun was beginning to set. And unfortunately he had completely forgotten to pick up food on the way home, and both brothers were subject to another day of curry flavored instant ramen for dinner. 

He hadn’t bothered to change out of his clothes. His shirt was disheveled, the buttons of his collar were unkempt. But he couldn’t really invest much care in his looks there and then, anyway. All Kaizo could think of was food, and almost instinctively he’d gone out to the balcony table to eat. 

The living room was the room immediate of the balcony. Stepping onto it felt like two separate worlds now, even though the balcony was an extension of the apartment (as it were with the entire building. Such was the nature of urbanized living). 

But he goes out anyway, and of course Ramen is already there, though with just a jug of plain, iced water this time.

“Are those curry flavored?” Ramen mused, as he poured himself more water. The heat wafts out of the soup, almost sadly. 

Kaizo set the plastic packet down, and sighed. “Yup.” A rustle of plastic being broken, revealing two wooden chopsticks. 

“And this is the nth time of the week that you’re eating instant?” 

At first Kaizo couldn’t answer. Mainly because of three reasons: 1) how the hell could he derive that the instant noodles were a repeated mode of sustenance 2) why did he care, anyway? 3) he’d already stuffed the noodles on his wooden chopsticks into his mouth. 

“Well, it’s a good snack,” Kaizo offered finally, to which Ramen simply raised an eyebrow. 

“You,” Ramen said, “are a mess.” 

Kaizo felt the heat rise into his cheeks, flushing out his face. “Jeez. I knew you were toward, but you didn’t have to put it like that.” 

“Is there even a boiled egg in there? Garnish? Anything?” 

“...No. I don’t have time to Gordon Ramsay my food, sorry.” 

“Don’t have time!” Ramen sputtered, so genuinely distressed that it was stressing Kaizo out himself. Sure, he had terrible diet choices sometimes. He should have learned how to cook the moment they were left independent - but was it really all that bad? 

And to make things worse - Fang poked his head out the balcony, holding his own cup of noodles in his hand, already licked clean and empty. 

“Hey,” Fang said, though immediately he knew he had walked into something. “Oh. Sorry. Were you both talking?” 

“No, go on,” Ramen replied before Kaizo could jump in. 

“I’m just gonna take out the trash, then buy a drink at the corner store.” 

“Right. Thanks, Fang.” Kaizo muttered to gritted teeth, detesting the way Ramen was eyeing both of them. 

“Alright,” Fang whistled, scanning the balcony. His eyes were already narrowing at the sight of the both of them, but he wasn’t saying anything. “I’ll be back in a sec.” 

“Wait, Fang,” Ramen suddenly said, and Kaizo felt his heart rate jump up. 

“Are you hungry?” was what Ramen asked. 

Fang looked at Kaizo before answering, though he needn’t have done that. Kaizo didn’t really care for what he wanted to answer. Though if Ramen called Child Services on them based on his answer there would obviously be a problem. 

“Uh, yeah. I guess. Instant noodles don’t always fill you up.” Fang shrugged, obviously used to this diet. 

“But it’s fine!” Fang suddenly interjected on his own sentence, like he’d known something Kaizo didn’t. “I’m good, really.” 

“Wait here, both of you.” 

That was when Ramen got up, and disappeared back into his house. In his absence there seemed to be loud clattering, which Kaizo could not help but remain perplexed by. He was doing this on purpose, the obnoxious bastard… 

When he returned, he carried a rather large blue colored tupperware in his hands, fastened extra safely with a rubber band decorated around it. The plastic was opaque, so neither boy could tell just what was in it. 

“Here,” he said, ignoring Kaizo and reaching out the space in between the two balconies to give to Fang. Fang stepped out into the balcony, a confused eyebrow raised. 

He tapped the lid as Fang caught it in his hands carefully. “This is shepherd's pie, made by  _ moi _ . I assure you you wouldn’t want anyone else’s after you’ve tasted mine.”

“You can cook?” Fang’s eyes were dazzling, like he had just encountered a real chef. 

“Yes, baby. My parents fortunately didn’t leave me deranged as your brother here.” Kaizo narrowed his eyes, but didn’t dare object. 

“Please eat this, okay? If you ever want… _ proper _ food just knock.” This time Kaizo just rolled his eyes, but strangely he didn’t feel the least bit insulted. Something about the way he was insulting him was… weirdly attractive. He could get used to this banter in his life. 

(And well-deserved, at the very least.)

“Wow… thank you,” Fang said, lifting the tupperware carefully and already looking at it like it was the best thing he’d ever seen. “We usually just get takeout or.. You know.” The instant noodle cup sat on top of the lid now, given he needed both hands. And everyone eyed it like it was an omen. 

“Well if you ever want to learn I’m happy to teach you,” Ramen winked, and Fang was smiling widely. 

“Okay, cool!” He almost squeaked, his voice increasing up an octave at the prospect. “I’ll just put this in the kitchen now.” 

“You still gonna go to the corner store?” Kaizo finally spoke. 

“Yeah.” 

“Get me a coke,” Kaizo said, and his brother nodded. “You can take the five dollar bill in my wallet.” 

“Sure,” was all Fang said, eventually disappearing back into the house.

When they were finally alone together again, Ramen only smiled at him, taking back his seat. 

“Sweet kid,” Ramen commented, and Kaizo only grunted. 

“He’s alright.” 

“Anyway,” Ramen said, immediately diverting the subject. “I can get you a plate right now if you want.” 

“Ha-ha. And then you’ll get your own, and we’ll have dinner. No thanks.” Kaizo tapped the invisible watch on his wrist. “Fourteen days.” 

“Foiled again,” Ramen murmured, a sly smile on his lips. “But trust that you will regret not trying it.” 

  
  


__________________ 

  
  
  


(He had ended up trying the shepherd’s pie later that night. An entire plateful. Fine. Two plates. It had been....a delectable experience, unfortunately. Pity on the blonde, for there were no regrets.) 

  
  


__________________ 

  
  


The third attempt involved dancing. 

It also just happened to be sunset. Though the sun was already getting ahead of herself, letting her time with fair Day finish. The sky seemed to be torn in-between letting its orange blanket sew up with the dark patches of the night, stars glittering ever so slightly to usher it in.

Kaizo’s never really been the life of a party, so the concept of it was a little foreign. But he would assume Ramen was the opposite, for Kaizo could hear the music emanate from his living room. 

He was already sitting on his balcony, not really expecting to wait for him to come out. He had no obligation to, and he was wondering if the entire fourteen day shindig was getting under his skin. 

But perhaps today, unlike any other day - was going to be a little different. 

Ramen slowly appeared out onto the balcony again. This time he was somehow clad in a suit and tie, and his hair neatly slicked back and styled. Kaizo is certain there is gloss on his lips. Lips were never usually a shiny component to the face, weren’t they? 

And he’s holding an invisible microphone, moving his lips and body almost in time to the music in the living room. 

He hadn’t even bothered to greet him like he usually did. This time he appeared for the sole purposes of dancing, moving his hips in time with the vintage rhythms and rather soothing lyrics. Humming the words inaudibly, not wanting to take the original power away from Paul Anka. 

There were people outside. The neighbours on the other building were on their balconies as well, and Kaizo can feel their eyes on him. Mrs and Mr March eating their scones, the college student with the large grey cat in her arms, the loud school teacher with his five year old daughter. Kaizo knew them now, because Ramen had told him about them. The people he’d lived close to, yet never knew before. 

And yet they feel so perfectly justified in wanting to look - it would seem like wherever this man would go he’d find some way to be so incredibly captivating. Like you  _ had  _ to stop and look, even if it was just for a second. 

And he was dancing, as if no one was actually watching. Almost covering every square inch of the small balcony, making sure every area was not left untouched. 

Kaizo makes a little  _ hmph _ sound. “You know,” he starts, the blonde still dancing away, though his vision is now focused on him now. 

“I can’t tell if this is lonely or depressing.” 

Just then Ramen stopped. Right in his tracks, like the word  _ depressing _ was his cue. Kaizo looked at him, bemused at the sudden shift in mood. 

And that was when he jumped over his balcony and onto his, suits and all. 

He landed almost quietly and carefully, as if his feet were a feline’s. And then he’s right next to him, and holding out a hand for him to take. 

“Then join me, why don’t you.” 

And Kaizo knows that’s not a question. He takes his hand, though at this point he doesn’t really know just what the  _ fuck _ is happening. Ramen brings his waist closer with his other hand, and then they’re dancing. 

If it’s anything Kaizo doesn’t expect himself to be doing, is to be dancing with an (almost) stranger on his balcony. He’d thought that it was less than likely for his life to ever be this interesting. 

But now that it’s happening, their feet somehow moving to the rhythm (albeit Kaizo’s feet are more clumsy than anything. But by fair means or foul, it almost works, because he hasn’t fallen over or anything yet). Ramen switching from mouthing the lyrics to mumbling  _ two-three, two-three, two-three, two-three.  _ Like he was still really getting the hang of this himself, and didn’t show it to anyone else but him. 

And Kaizo has to admit this is making him feel… a little special. 

Should everyone else really be watching them like this? 

Kaizo finds himself letting go, and causing a misstep in both of them. Ramen looks a little startled, though not to a point of shock. 

“Sorry,” Kaizo mumbled, the heat rising to his back and the blood rushing to his cheeks. He had ruined the moment. Why oh why did he enjoy making things so difficult he could never really understand. 

“What for?” 

“Just…”  _ You’re actually really cute. And I’ve never felt this way with anyone before, and we barely know each other. Yet it also feels like I’ve known you all my life.  _

“What’s with the suit?” 

Ramen smiles again. “Nothing, really. Mr March gave me his old suit, and I got so caught up in wanting to go out dancing again that I just sort of dolled myself up.” His face suddenly changed to a sheepish one, like he was embarrassed to have even admitted that out loud. 

“It looks good.” 

His eyes glittered for a second. “Really?” 

And this time Kaizo finds himself smiling, very genuinely. “Yeah.” 

“So…” And in turn Ramen’s confidence seemed to have wavered slightly. He never usually hesitated in the things that came out of his mouth, yet this time he was taking a step back. 

“So what?” 

“You know. My mom came over again, and I’ve got leftovers. It’s pizza.” His sentences were less than articulate, and he was really stumbling over them. He was clutching his arms, like he was trying to keep himself together. 

“Do you want to have dinner?” Was what he finally asked, and that was when Fang stepped onto the balcony. 

It would appear that sometimes certain things can be painful realities. And Ramen being on Kaizo’s balcony right this second was one of those things. 

Fang’s eyes widened, in genuine surprise. But his face didn’t waver. “Hey, uh. Kaizo.” 

Kaizo only thanked god he had let go of him right before this. “Yes?” 

Fang looked at Kaizo. And then he looked at Ramen. And then the paper in his hand, which looked like a permission slip. Or a test. His school logo on there was all Kaizo could derive from it. 

“Were you gonna let me know if Ramen became your boyfriend?” 

  
This time Kaizo’s eyes widened in bewilderment. “He is  _ not _ my boyfriend.” 

“Not yet,” Ramen trilled, reverting back to his normal self. The absolute bastard. 

“Har har,” Kaizo mocked, rolling his eyes. “Now get off my balcony.” 

Ramen mimed a knife, going right through his heart. “Ouch. The highness is so incredibly cruel, and refuses to admit in front of his little brother that he is absolutely enamoured by me.” But he quickly turned around and jumped back onto his own. He really had a way of making it seem like he did these things on the daily. 

“Oh, and Ramen,” Kaizo called out, to which Ramen swivelled to pay attention to him, eyes full of question. He simply tapped on his wrist, and Ramen sighed. 

“You should have come with an uptight and obnoxious label,” Ramen sighed, though he was fully smiling as he said it. 

That was when Fang cleared his throat, and the flirting (was it flirting?) stopped. 

“Would anyone care to sign my test? I have to bring it back to school when it reopens.” 

  
  
  


______________

  
  
  


Kaizo was certainly a bit of a stranger when it came to the term shameless - but he decided there was no harm in being a little different. 

The fourteen days had upped and left them. The days they spent together were no longer numbered. Ramen hadn’t brought up dinner since, and Kaizo had to admit he was a little curious as to why he hadn’t asked.

But other than that they were still talking, which Kaizo would admit he was grateful for. With each day spent with him was a day closer to… whatever the hell was brewing between them. 

He had never really experienced this before. All of this was so new, and as much as he was so tempted to jump the gun on it he didn’t want to scare him off by blatantly indicating his interest in him. 

(At least, that wasn’t how it worked. To his knowledge, anyway.) 

He had worn short shorts on a particular Saturday. Not because it had been all that hot or anything. He’d gotten used to the South East Asian humidity and sun. 

But as it were: being shameless wasn’t really all that bad sometimes. 

Kaizo got on the balcony first. These times were quite the rare chance, because Ramen was somehow always there before him. Either already talking to the Marches, or making weird faces at Lina’s (the college student’s name, apparently) big fat cat. “Chonky chonkers,” Ramen had called it. 

He waited, on his chair and this time with a cup of iced tea by his side. The sun was starting to get a little more harsh, so his buttoned shirt seemed a bad choice. He unbuttoned it slowly, letting half of it reign free and putting the skin on his chest free of the fabric. 

He hadn’t bothered to make his own this time. He’d gotten bored with the tea bags as of late, ordering a pomegranate blueberry for himself. A little too sweet for his liking, but…. 

That was when Ramen appeared from his living room, carrying a cup of his usual iced coffee. 

He didn’t look anything out of the ordinary. Just a simple t-shirt and jeans, though the t-shirt was about a size too big on him. His hair was slightly disheveled, and he had forgotten to bring his glasses. So his natural eyes were in full view, just about as blue as the sky above them today. 

Usually, Ramen would be the one greeting him. But this time he simply  _ looked  _ at him, a second too long. 

“Hello,” Kaizo trilled, in his best mock-Ramen impersonation. 

Ramen’s eyes only narrowed. He seemed taken aback, like he hadn’t been expecting Kaizo to embody what it felt like to be shameless. 

And admittedly it was beginning to make him panic. Did he do something wrong? Was this being too toward? He quickly took a sip of the iced tea, in hopes that would somehow wash all the sudden anxiety away. 

Then Ramen disappeared. 

And in less than a second he returned, though with the obvious absence of a shirt. 

And Jesus Christ did the weather get hot as soon as Kaizo laid eyes on  _ that.  _ It was clear Ramen took care of his physique, the broad shoulders and abs on full display. Just how often did this man take to achieve a  _ six pack  _ underneath all the shirts he wore? 

“Sorry about that,” Ramen said, a wide grin on his face. “I was making coffee.” 

Kaizo narrowed his eyes this time. Because he did not, in fact, make the coffee. It was right there on his table. “You get extra ice or something? Or was it too hot for your liking?”

“No,” Ramen replied nonchalantly, sitting back down on his chair. “Just setting up the mood.” 

This time the heat from the sun really transposed itself to his body, and he felt his face flush again. That was smooth. So  _ goddamned _ smooth. This man was going to be the death of him if he wasn’t careful. 

“Hey, Ramen!” 

It was Lina, and she had her “chonky” cat in her arms as she stood on the balcony. You could see her own smirk from a mile away, as she released a palm to wave hello. Chonkers struggled a little, but was quickly scooped back up when she returned her hand. 

“You seem in need of a t-shirt today,” she shouted, and Ramen grinned. 

“T-shirts are overrated!” He shouted back, and then winked at Kaizo. “As are pants!” 

Kaizo was now furiously blushing this time. He couldn’t tell if this was backfiring or going well. But there is definitely some regret in the short shorts. Also with the fact that the day wasn’t getting any less warmer, and he had forgotten to put on enough sunscreen. 

“Hey, Kaizo,” Ramen said, in a loud voice for Chonky to hear him, probably. “You need pants from the cat?” 

Kaizo shook his head furiously, the red getting to his cheeks. Lina only laughed, raising a paw for Chonky to wave at them both. 

  
  
  


_____________

  
  
  


It was in the middle of the night when they met again. 

Kaizo had just been going through the motions that week. The office work becoming a chore, feeling like a bland wash in his brain. His sleep cycle was beginning to mess with him slightly, the tossing and turning up till morning that week making him uncomfortable and tired. 

Fang had wanted to spend time with his friends with the term break commencing for him. He had gone over for a sleepover at one of theirs’, to which Kaizo would admit that he didn’t know which. He had a hard time remembering their names. 

So the house was empty and alone. And so was Kaizo, sort of. 

He finds himself crawling out onto the balcony again. He doesn’t bother with tea, or to bring the table and chair out again. This time it’s just Kaizo living with himself, leaning against the bar and railing that protected him from falling down onto the roads and into his death. 

And Ramen isn’t there either. 

Not like he really has a reason to be. He looks up and out, watching the neighbourhood he was in fill with phantoms and ghosts. The night sky was rather dark themself, only leaving behind a fragmented phase of the moon and a few satellites here and there. Even then their lights were dim, only illuminating the faintest hint of a sparkle. 

Everyone asleep and resting, probably at peace in this godforsaken hour. 

But he takes a glance at the balcony next to his, anyway. Ramen’s white table and chair set is still there. The translucent curtains that hid his living room from the rest of the world closed, but there is a soft glow emanating from it. Probably a night light or something. 

Or maybe he was having someone over. 

Kaizo sighed, a large suppressed breath released from his chest. He knew amidst all the flirting (if it was, anyway) it still would be largely possible for Ramen to have already been seeing people. Judging by how the man looked and carried himself - who _ wouldn’t  _ want him? 

And the fact of the matter was - perhaps Kaizo wanted him too. 

Not in the most passionate way possible. He knew it was way too early to tell if he was actually in love. Kaizo never really dated, but kept things fairly real by his own standards. But he was insanely attracted to the man, even if he was so terribly obnoxious. And loud. And playful. And a really good cook. 

Maybe if…

That was when he heard music. 

It’s the same song that Ramen had been dancing to the other week.  _ Put your head on my shoulder,  _ the soft glow from the living room started to speak. 

_ Hold me in your arms, baby. Show me that you love me, too.  _

And then Ramen appeared, slowly behind the curtains. Dressed in a simple cotton t-shirt and pants for comfort, and yet that somehow made him all the more attractive. 

“Oh,” Ramen said, as he met eyes with Kaizo. “I never see you out here at this time.” 

Kaizo shrugged, his palms fastening with each other as they draped off the railing. “Couldn’t sleep.” 

“Well, a lovely surprise for me.” Ramen chuckled, as he sat himself back down on his chair. He didn’t have any food with him. And the bravado that came with daytime wasn’t entirely there either. 

He seemed… so much more soft this time. The tired eyes that wanted sleep but couldn’t. The slightly disheveled hair, the genuine surprise in having company in otherwise lonelier nights he had probably gone through. 

“You know,” Kaizo finds himself saying before he can stop himself, “the fourteen day period has been over for a while now.” 

There is a pause. An eyebrow raised. 

“It has, hasn’t it.” 

“I was wondering if. Maybe you want to come inside?” 

Ramen’s eyes widen. Cosmically widens, and Kaizo’s heart is being swallowed down into his stomach. 

That’s when he gets up, and smiles. 

“I’d love to,” Ramen accepts, in such a sweet and genuine tone that makes Kaizo want to melt. 

“Well, uh,” Kaizo says, “you can climb over if you want.” 

Then he laughs again, like Kaizo has just said the most funniest thing in the world. But he climbs over anyway, putting a careful leg over the ledge and slowly bringing his weight over to Kaizo’s balcony. 

And soon enough Kaizo is leading him into his house, though his heart is beating so quickly that it makes him almost want to vomit. 

“It’s not much,” Kaizo realises as he brings him in. Fang and him and have never really decorated. The apartment is still largely what it was when they had first bought it: beige plain wallpaper, with their black sofa sitting in the middle of the apartment. They didn’t have a TV, for they both saw no practical use for one. Another small white table for their dinners, with a succulent in the middle that Fang had placed there.

“Mmm,” Ramen said nonchalantly. “I don’t really mind. I’m not here to judge your interior design skills.” 

“But show me your room!” Ramen suddenly chirped, like he was a fifth grader. 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know, honestly. I’ve never been invited into someone else’s house at 2 in the morning. Besides, it might tell me more about you.” 

Kaizo felt his back grow hot. He should not be this nervous. It was what he wanted, yet it was overwhelming him to a point where his entire body just felt like it was on fire. But he finds himself bringing him into his room, which isn’t that much different from the living room. 

There is a bed, with dark purple sheets and a white pillow. A closet, and another small dresser to keep miscellaneous things. 

And there is the family photo, sitting on the dresser and held up with a white frame. 

He knows Ramen would see that first. And he does, muttering a “may i” and gesturing to the frame, to which Kaizo just nods. Because he’s genuinely fine with it, for reasons he can’t really say why. 

“Who’s this?” Ramen asks, softly and gently. Instinctively he sits down on the edge of the bed, and Kaizo joins him.

“That’s dad.” Kaizo starts, pointing at him. His gruff face, so familiar yet so far away all the same. “And that’s mom.” A smiling woman, dressed in a long dress and hair tied in a bun. He remembered a lot more about her, somehow. Before donating her clothes away the scent of her imprinted itself in his memory. Almost a rosey-lilac home smell. 

“That’s Fang,” Kaizo said as he pointed at a toddler in the woman’s hand. Fang back then, still a little chubby and innocent cherubim. Smiling more widely than he’d ever had in the last few years. 

“And… that’s me.” And he pointed at himself. His twelve or thirteen year old self, also smiling. Dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, with his hands behind his back. 

He couldn’t recognise that boy at all. Or remember anything about him. The time in between them felt like lightyears away, all the bad things getting lost somewhere in time and space. 

“You look really different,” Ramen commented, oblivious to everything. Not that he blamed him. 

“I am an adult now,” Kaizo said as a matter-of-factly, and Ramen chuckled. 

“Is this your only family photo?” Ramen asked, and Kaizo nodded slowly. 

“Mmm… we never really took much photos before, anyway. Some got lost, or I threw them away. Can’t remember.” 

“Ah.” 

“But you know,” Kaizo shrugged. “It’s fine.” 

“I’d hope it is.” 

“You get used to it, I guess. It just kinda numbs out in the end.” 

“Right.” 

There’s suddenly a really thick atmosphere in the air. Kaizo can feel it. Largely because they’re sitting so close, on  _ his  _ bed, _ in the middle of the night _ . Or perhaps its the fact that Ramen was the first person Kaizo felt a little more… comfortable even saying anything about matters of the past. 

He’d never expected himself to ever let anyone near that photo. Yet here Ramen was, picking it up like it was something he did everyday. 

God, he was so distracting. All Kaizo really wants right now is to kiss him. 

That was when Ramen got up to put the photo back, leaving the distance more maxed out and far away. 

“Sorry if I overstepped any boundaries,” he suddenly apologises, and Kaizo’s expression changes to one of confusion. 

“You didn’t,” he says quickly. “I’m okay, really.”

“But I guess I save the family trauma for a fifth date,” Kaizo jokes, and Ramen smiles at him. 

Wait. 

Ramen didn’t laugh. 

And then he comes back, his presence so close and overwhelming. Sitting back down on the bed with him, and just looking right into his eyes like he was trying to tell him something without saying it. 

And maybe… just maybe. He wanted this as much as Kaizo did. 

But Kaizo doesn’t want to think that much anymore. 

Instead he just  _ does,  _ and all of a sudden they are kissing. A soft, grazing touch that becomes almost violent immediately, both suddenly completely aware that they were both alone and had each other all to themselves for the rest of the night. 

Ramen’s hands, slowly finding their way to his waist, and securing him like he would never let him go again. And Kaizo’s roaming to Ramen’s back with the incessant  _ need  _ to touch him, and feeling the way his bare skin was beginning to heat up with every brush of Kaizo’s fingertips. Their breaths, almost running out as they locked their lips onto each other’s, with absolutely no desire to let go. 

And Kaizo lets himself take the upper hand, almost pushing Ramen down onto his back and right onto his bed. 

That was when Ramen laughed, and the moment ceased. 

“What?” Kaizo said as they begrudgingly let go, and found Ramen was giggling onto his chest. 

“Nothing,” Ramen said, in-between giggles. “Just…” And then Ramen was pushing the hair out of Kaizo’s fringe, and looked at him almost fondly. 

“What?” Kaizo repeated, though softly this time. 

“You’re beautiful,” Ramen whispered, and then Ramen was sitting up, bringing Kaizo down and placing his lips onto his neck, making sure tonight Kaizo was just about melting at this rate. 

“Are you sure you want… this?” Ramen whispered in-between each kiss left on his neck, his collarbone. Every area of skin that roamed on his torso. 

“Do you?” Kaizo found himself repeating, and found Ramen’s face in full view of his again. 

“I do,” Ramen whispered, and Kaizo smiled. 

“Then I guess we agree on that,” Kaizo said, and then Ramen’s lips were on his again and he didn't need to think about anything else. 

_ Finally.  _

_______________

  
  


There is a knock on the door when Kaizo wakes up. 

Kaizo’s eyes adjust to a few things: the sunlight, the lack of pants he has on, and also the very fact that he is, in fact, lying on Ramen’s bare chest. 

He’s blissfully asleep, the blonde. His breaths going in and out slowly, and holding onto Kaizo gently. He doesn’t move in the slightest even when Kaizo shifts his head slightly, only letting out a grunt before resuming his existence in the realm of dreaming. And this sort of feels like it too. 

There is another knock. He can’t tell if it's from the front door, or his room door. And he couldn’t care less. Nothing can ruin this, as he wraps himself onto Ramen tighter. Giving the skin on his shoulder a small kiss, a gentle touch. 

That’s when the knocks on the door turn into loud raps, and Kaizo realised. 

“Hello?” The voice from behind the door was reaching the room. 

Fang. 

Fang had been set to arrive back home this morning. 

Kaizo gave Ramen’s shoulder a light slap. “Oi! Wake up!” 

Ramen only grunted, and broke free from Kaizo to move to the other side. Jesus Christ. 

“RAMEN!” He almost shouted, and the blonde’s eyes finally opened - though with zero sense of urgency at all. 

“Whaaaaat?” Ramen whined, as he pulled the pillow he was lying on over his face. 

“My brother is back,” Kaizo hissed, and that was when Ramen sat up in attention. 

“Oh shit,” Ramen swore, and then he was getting up, realising the lack of proper clothes he had on and frantically searching the room for them. 

“What in the… Ramen?” Fang’s voice was heard from outside, and there was another knock. “Kaizo, what the hell is going on in there?” 

“Nothing!” Kaizo shouted, choosing to ignore the crass language from his brother. 

“Uh, have you eaten breakfast, Fang?” Kaizo asked, in an obnoxiously loud voice, as Ramen silently begged him to buy him more time due to the obvious lack of underwear. 

“No… I left Boboiboy’s before that. Should I get some?” 

“Yes, yes! You do that! My wallet’s out on the dining table!” 

“Right…” There were footsteps, and Kaizo could only plead with the universe that Fang had left at this point. 

Ramen had found and worn the underwear, but now the issue was a way out. 

“Well,” Ramen said, holding his pants in his arms. “It was nice knowing you.” 

“Just go out by the balcony. He won’t catch you if you get out there,” Kaizo suggested, with no other options left. 

“Right. And let anyone who’s up see me in my underwear.” 

“Well….!” Kaizo shrugged helplessly. “It’s either them or the off chance of my brother finding out, so. Your choice.”

He’d never seen Ramen so genuinely distressed before - though granted he would have been freaking out in his position himself. 

But there was no time to think. He had to leave, and that time was now. Not even bothering to put the pants back on, Ramen fumbled with the door knob, and watching his frantic stumbles eventually led to Kaizo opening the door for him… 

… only for the now ajar door to display a rather bewildered looking Fang right behind it. 

Fang’s eyes widened, as did Ramen’s. 

“Your, uh, wallet.” Fang started, not even bothering to hide the bewilderment and second hand embarrassment on his face. “It’s not on the dining table.” 

“Hi, Fang!” Was what Ramen responded instead, in a voice so high he might as well be on helium. “I’ll leave you and your brother to it,” he said as he now made a run for it through the living room, dashing right onto the balcony. 

And Kaizo followed suit, for he just could not face his brother and deal with breakfast right about now. 

They ran out onto the balcony, the sun shining so wonderfully down on the neighbourhood. In some circumstances, Kaizo thinks they could have genuinely been lucky. But today was not one of those days. 

  
The Marches, once again eating their scones, Lina with Chonkers in her arms, the loud school teacher with his five year old daughter. All of them were on their balconies, and their attention was now on two men who clearly had zero concept of pants on right now. 

The Marches were just appalled. Lina was laughing, and the school teacher was covering his daughter's eyes with his hands. 

“Nothing to see here, everyone!” Kaizo shouted, to which everyone was now erupting in peals of genuine laughter at their misfortune. “He just… forgot his pants is all.” 

Ramen on the other hand, was allowing his skin to transition from a fair beige to a brilliant bright red. He quickly leapt onto his own balcony, proceeding to disappear into the curtains and back into the privacy of his own home. 

“Sorry,” Kaizo muttered as he retreated back into his living room, hoping that message would somehow transmit itself to Ramen. 

Fang then appeared back into the living room with a familiar brown wallet, throwing it up and down into his palm like it was a bouncy ball. He had a large smirk on his face. 

“So,” Fang started, opening up the wallet and pulling out a ten dollar bill, “You buy me a big breakfast or tell me everything that happened? You don’t have a choice, by the way.” 

  
  


_______________

  
  


Kaizo wondered if quarantine was ever really going to be over. 

The first phase of lockdown had ended, and now the measures were less strict. People just needed to wear a mask out, get their temperatures checked before entering and exiting places. Large scale events were still prohibited, but people seemed to be excited that they were even allowed to be going out at all. 

Yet it didn’t feel that way. It was a ‘new normal’, that Kaizo didn’t feel like accepting just quite yet. Nothing about his life at all was normal at all. 

He sits by the balcony again, though this time he’s alone. Not that he expects Ramen to entertain him at all, not after what had happened. He’s surprised he hasn’t sent himself into reclusion at this rate, given all his closest neighbours have seen him without pants on. 

It’s around dinnertime. He doesn’t have anything with him, just another cup of green tea. He didn’t feel too hungry himself. But perhaps he’d just order a pizza in for Fang, who was in the middle of transitioning back to in-person lessons in school again. He had a weird alternate home-school schedule, and it was stressing the boy out. The least he deserved was a pizza. 

“Hey.” 

Kaizo looks up from his tea, and there he is again. Dressed in a simple hoodie and pants this time, with the same smile on his face. He had a glass of lemon water in his own hand. 

“Hey,” Kaizo echoes, and Ramen brings his chair closer to Kaizo’s balcony. 

He taps the railing, motioning for him to move closer. 

And Kaizo complies. 

“So,” Ramen said, “remember when we made a bet quite some time ago.” 

“It wasn’t a bet,” Kaizo corrected. 

“Right, right. Refresh my memory of what it was exactly.” 

“An agreement.” 

Ramen nodded, making vague hand movements for him to continue. “Yeah. What was it again?” 

Was he serious? He really forgot about it? “Fourteen days.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“A safety precaution. If you proved to me you weren’t sick, get tested - we’d have dinner.” 

Ramen slaps his knee, like this has fully brought it back to him. “Right!” 

Kaizo looked at him, an eyebrow raised. “Alright. What are you trying to put to me?” 

Ramen placed an arm on the railing, a fist supporting his face. He smiled, though the smile was no longer cheeky or flirty like he usually gave to others. 

It was just… a smile. The sort of smile you reserved for someone, because only they could hold the sincerity of it. 

“You know… I’ve really had a lot of fun with you lately.” Ramen started, and Kaizo was just beginning to burn up. It was happening. 

“Me too.” 

Ramen chuckled, a low one that only elicited a  _ mm-hmmph.  _ “And I guess... Mathematically speaking, we’ve gotten past that waiting period.” 

“Let’s get dinner. Please.” Kaizo found himself saying, and Ramen’s eyes widened only for a second. 

“I know we agreed on having dinner out here but… I’d love to take you out somewhere. If that’s alright with you.” 

“I’d love that,” Kaizo said, almost breathlessly. And Ramen only smiled even bigger this time. 

“Great!” Ramen exclaimed, rubbing his palms together. “I guess I’ll be knocking on your door very soon.” 

“Weekends are a better time for that, thank you very much.” 

“Duly noted, good sir.” 

That was when Ramen got up, prepared to go back inside. And Kaizo found himself scrambling to follow suit. Because he didn’t want him to leave… just yet. 

“Ramen,” Kaizo whispered, and he only raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. 

And these days Kaizo finds his steps are less careful. More instinctive, more quick to act. And he pulls the fabric of Ramen’s hoodie down just slightly, and his lips plant a gentle peck on Ramen’s nose. 

When they break apart, Ramen is surprised. But there is a genuine happiness in that emotion, and he laughs. A laugh so familiar to him now yet the sound of it makes him melt all the same, and Kaizo knows this is something he wants to keep hearing for a long time. 

And Kaizo knows that this is the start of trying to make it work. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
